star_wars_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kylo Ren
Nothing will stand in our way. I will finish what you started. -Kylo Ren Ben Solo, born 5 ABY by Leia Solo. Ben quickly got recruited for Luke's new Jedi order'''Luke had been training new young force users in the ways of the Jedi, in his new Jedi temple., training him as a '''padawan, along with other that were also force sensitive. Ben's mother (Leia) and father (Han Solo) had almost no time for his son, making him live without parents most of the time. While Ben was alone The Supreme Leader, Snoke reached out to him, to draw him to the dark side. After Luke's temple had been destroyed by Ben/Kylo Luke abandoned the planet, not to be found anywhere. Kylo joined the First Order and the Knights Of Ren, a special group within the First Order. Kylo had a obsession with his grandfather, Darth Vader having vader's destroyed mask board his capital ship a "Resurgent-class Battlecruiser'A evolution of the Star Destroyed the empire used during the ''Galactic Civil War. Being a stronger and much better ship in many ways.". Kylo was uncertain of the dark, being dragged towards the light. He talked to vader's mask for help, receiving visions to make him fall deeper and deeper towards the dark side. Kylo is tasked with finding Luke, raiding a village on '''Jakku, with no success but knowing that a droid got away with the part of the map to Skywalker. Kylo got the information by reading Poe Dameron's mind (a skilled resistance pilot) onboard his ship, holding him captive. That were later rescued by FN-2187 (Finn). Kylo sends down forces to retrieve the droid but with no success, hearing that a girl were with them when they escaped Jakku. Ren captures Rey with a raid on Takodana. Thinking he'd not need the droid only Rey's mind. But Kylo was unsuccessful with retrieving the map from Rey's mind. Kylo took Rey to Star Killer Base, were he later confronted his dad. Killing him as the Suprime leader had wanted, to make him free from the temptation to the light side. Kylo Ren fights off FN-2187 outside the base that is being attacked by the resistance. Cutting a straight cut in the back of Finn. When Kylo Ren tried to grab his grandfather's saberA light saber both used by Luke and Anakin Skywalker during their lifetimes. from the snow using the force, it flies by him into the hand of Rey. He turns around "It belongs to me!" and beings to attack Rey. When the fight has come to a stop, Ren says "I can teach you the ways of the force". Rey saying "The force?" realizing the force flows through her, making her able to fight off Ren, striking his face with the saber wounding him but now killing him. Snoke demands that General Hux to retrieve Kylo Ren from the destruction of the base, so he can complete his training. Sources Star Wars: The Force Awakens - MovieCategory:Character